Only few substituted cyclic α,α′-diphenylimines have been disclosed before: three 2,5-diphenyl-1-pyrrolines alkoxy-substituted on the 2-phenyl ring [5-(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)-2-phenyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrole and 5-(4-methoxyphenyl)-2-phenyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrole in Chem. Ber. 96, 93 (1963) and the corresponding 4-propoxy compound in J. Prakt. Chem., Series 4, 1, 57 (1955)] and the unsubstituted 2,6-diphenyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridine [cf. for example Bull. Soc. Chim. Fr. 1974, 258, and Chem. Ber. 116, 3931 (1983)].
Nothing is known about their suitability for use as pesticides.